Amending the Past
by Mysteriously Longing
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome spend one night together; one night that changes both their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A delicate moan escaped the slightly bruised lips as the slight girl turned over in the light bed sheets, the cream-colored fabric concealing most of her nude form, the sunlight streaming in from the cracks in her drapes. Covering her eyes, Kagome turned all the way over as her hand hit the barren mattress, the fingers tenderly touching and feeling around as they searched of the other occupant that had share her bed with her the night before.

Opening her grey eyes Kagome looked over at the side of her bed, half expecting to find her best friend lying next to her, his amber eyes closed as he slept with his silver-blue hair splayed on her pillow, the magenta stripes that adorned his cheeks only visible on one side while the crescent moon on his forehead was entirely visible to her. Pulling herself up, Kagome felt her heart constrict when she realized he had left, chastising herself for feeling disappointment at her abandonment she had expected nothing less from him; after he slipped into her room while she was searching for something, his hands had managed to find a way up the sides of her waist and arms, his lips speaking the most eloquent words while nipping and sucking at her lips, collar bones, and neck.

He had been drunk was the only explanation she had come up with the night before, though she hoped she was wrong knowing he had a high alcohol level, since his youkai blood rid his system of any possible danger to him. She could still feel his body atop her, the angelic words he whispered in her ear, the feel of his teethes and tongue as they travel down her body, and the feel of him finally sheathed within her.

Her fingers ran along the dark hickeys that were placed along her body the night before. Kagome slid her legs to the side of her bed and once her feet touched the carpeted floor she pushed herself up and winced slightly at the pain that shot up her body from between her legs. She walked to her bathroom where she freshened up before taking her newly required birth control pills.

Going back to her room Kagome got ready for the classes she had in an hour before exiting her room and going to her shared kitchen with her roommate. She prepared herself a quick breakfast and sat down to eat, once she finished eating she washed her dishes before putting on her brown jacket over her white baggy t-shirt and grabbed her bag filled with books, and left her dorm room complex.

Kagome walked across the campus grounds towards the west wing where her first class of the day was being held. She arrived at her destination, she pushed open the door to her class and walked down the flight of stairs to her seat. She settled down in her chair and took out her notebook and laid her head on top her desk before closing her eyes, wanting to get a few minutes of sleep before the professor came in.

She was woken up by the continuing shaking of her shoulder, cracking an eye open she glared at whoever it was that woke her up before closing her eye again intent on going back to sleep. However the continuous shaking didn't stop, so with a mumbled curse under her breathe, she stood up and looked at the person who dared wake her from dream.

"Oh, good, you're up."

"What?" Kagome growled as she gave her friend, Sango, a death glare.

"Class is starting," was all Sango said as she turned to look at the front where professor Kaede was beginning the lecture of the day.

Kagome nodded her head in thanks and began taking notes on the words flowing out of Kaede's mouth.

* * *

**Original posting date: August 30, 2013**

**. . .**

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about girl? You haven't been paying attention to anything this past week."

Kagome looked at her best female friend and roommate with unfocused eyes for a moment before the haze that had fallen over them dissolved. She gave her friend a small apologetic smile as she thought about the last couple of days after the night she spent with Sesshomaru.

She had thought things would have gone back to normal if not a bit different with them, but she had found out from his half-brother, Inuyasha, two days after that he had gone to the States to finish his studies there and that his plane had left the same morning she had woken up from her night of passion with him without even knowing a thing.

After continuous emails and texts ignored she had given up on contacting him for anything. He was too focused on his studies to have any contact with anyone in Japan -even his family.

So after nights of silent sorrow she had quietly distanced herself from everyone that knew her on a personal base. Her usual optimistic attitude was slowly disappearing from the atmosphere.

She looked over the table she was sitting at with her friends and studied the group from under her bangs. Inuyasha was gracefully eating a piece of his steak, a surprise coming as he always ate as if he had no manners or grace, as he was also studying her with rapt attention.

She quickly looked away from him and continued on studying her friends, Miroku was sitting beside Inuyasha eating his sushi quietly while also studying her with a calm that came with all trained monks, she moved her attention to Sango who was not eating and looking at her with a concerned expression showing in her face.

Giving a small smile she took a sip of her vanilla milkshake before calming her friends worry, "I just have a lot on my mind at the moment Sango, that's all."

Sango wanted to believe her, she really did, but she had known Kagome long enough to know that she would hide her pain from others so as not worry them with her problems. Shooting a critical look at her friend she made a gesture that they would talk later in the privacy of their dorm room. Kagome gave an almost unnoticeable nod before taking a bite out of the food set in front of her and went back to her thought, not once noticing the knowing glances passed along her friends.

* * *

The group of friends walked out the restaurant into the warm autumn night and together walked back toward the college campus. Kagome looked up at the sky and noticed that the moon was at its full glory, too bad that not every one appreciated it for its natural beauty.

She looked at the city that has been her home for as long as she could remember; nothing had changed besides the adding of more buildings being built-in the years. Sighing Kagome pushed back a few locks of her hair that was blown forward in the breeze behind her ear.

'Maybe after I finish my courses I will move to a slightly more quiet place, than here in Tokyo,' Kagome thought as she tuned out the loud noise that even at night Tokyo had at full capacity.

"Hey, Kagome"

"Yeah?"

"You comin' to Bank's party this Saturday?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome from the corner of his eyes as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets. Kagome watched as the autumn wind flirted with his hair as it threaded its sly fingers through the silver-white hair of her victim.

Kagome shook her head in the negative as she continued to look forward with a small smile on her lips as she thought about her cousin and the wild parties he threw, she would love to go but she had a promise to keep and she was known not to break any promises even if death came to claim her.

"I can't, I promised Souta to go to his soccer game that night."

She watched as Inuyasha gave an irritated sigh and turned to face her for a moment before continuing walking besides her.

"How's the brat anyway?" Inuyasha asked

"The same nice annoying younger brother he has always been," Kagome replied as she continued staring ahead of her, not once making eye contact with any of her friends. "Maybe Bankotsu could lay the partying aside for the night and take him off my case for a while."

"That would be the day hell froze over. He won't give up his ways for anyone; I wonder at times how he's even passing his classes," Sango stated with a roll of her eyes as she joined the conversation between them.

"Aa, my fair Sango only he would know the answer to that," Miroku said as his hand sneakily made their way to Sango's round bottom. With a nice squeeze he received an annoyed growl and a sharp slap on the face for his wandering hands.

"Hentai"

Kagome gave a small chuckle at the never-ending routine between her friends; she had to give Miroku credit thou. If she was in Miroku's shoes she would have given up after this long of gaining anyone's attention.

The rest of the walk to the campus was spent in pleasant conversation.

* * *

Originally posted September 15, 2013

. . .

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

. . .

_**Please review!**_


End file.
